Tangled in Her Web: The Origins of the Black Widow Bride
by KatiMariposa
Summary: Before her spirit resided in the attic of the Haunted Mansion, before she beheaded her husbands one by one, Constance Hatchaway believed since she was young that she would live a life full of love & happiness with her family. But when some unfortunate events occur during childhood, she gains a new & evil perspective of the world. See how it all started & what drove her to madness.


*Prologue*

The night sky was hidden by the thick layers of dark clouds. Collections of them were flashing rapidly as they slowly flowed over the town of New Orleans, following a loud roar that echoed from miles away. The rain poured down heavily over the city, soaking the ground and buildings and houses and making it hard to see if anyone ventured outside. A huge storm was surely in position and everyone was supposed to be sound asleep.

The year was 1877.

Inside the old Victorian-Style Mansion that was known as the Gracey Manor, all seemed very quiet and still throughout the house. Oddly quiet, to be exact.

As the thunder continued to be sounded from outside the giant mansion, getting louder as it approached and the strong gust of wind causing the nearby trees to rustle uncontrollably near the windows, faint footsteps were lightly thumping against the old wooden panel floor down a long hallway. Each step had a three second pause, as if they were trying their hardest to not make any sudden movements. Luckily for them, the rainstorm was noisy enough for cover up any minor mistakes.

They approached a tall dark umber brown door engraved with deep detail and a semi-shiny golden doorknob on the left side. When they reach out with one arm to grab hold of the knob, a sudden noise alarmed them from the side and their arm pulled back a bit. They turned to see if they could locate the source of the sound, but there was nothing.

Nothing but an empty hall.

They shook it off and proceeded to twist the knob quietly and carefully.

They cautiously peeled open the door that lead to a huge and full study room, where a plumped thick man rested in his maroon red cushioned throne chair facing the active and warm fireplace. Once the visitor entered the room, they closed the door slowly behind them, without startling the snoozing man in the chair. They were very aware as they could hear the fat male snoring away that he was in a definite slumber. There was no way he could wake up unless they made a dramatic move.

The visitor took baby steps towards the sleeping man, making sure their footsteps would not awaken them. While getting closer to the specially designed seat, the visitor could feel the heat from the fireplace much more against their delicate skin. They could even smell the heavy weighing scent of alcohol coming straight from the direction of the chair, indicating the man had been heavily drinking in his studies.

As they got right behind it, the visitor carefully reached underneath their silky white skirt, tossing the ruffles to the side and felt for something hidden inside. When they paused their hand, they clamped onto the edge of the object and slid it from the garter she had wrapped around her thigh.

The object was revealed as a medium-sized, sharp hatchet that glistened from the reflection of the flames across from them.

Mentally and physically preparing themselves, they place both hands around the handle of the small axe, clenching on tightly as they concentrated on the curved sharp edge of the metal tool. They made sure to clean it thoroughly before ever using it again, in order for its performance to be effective each time.

They glanced over to be ensured that the man was still sleeping and deeply, forming a slightly bigger curve on their lips, grinning at the thought of what they were prepared to do next.

When they were positive everything was set in perfect motion, they carefully raised the hatchet over their head, wielding it in the air at a good distance, and eyed the exposed area of his neck as he was slumped over to the side. The visitor exhaled slowly, tilting back a bit for a better swing and closed their eyes briefly.

"_You wanted this… You have gotten this far, and now you are going to end it. It is now or never,"_ they said in their mind.

"Until Death," they paused under their breath, "Do us Part."


End file.
